A Dozen Roses
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Giving roses is a great way of showing someone you care. SlyxOC -oneshot-


**Author's Note:** A short random oneshot I thought up so I decided to post it. So please read and review and let me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper Characters, they belong to Sucker Punch.

**Claimer:** I own my character, Ramona Bandicoot.

_Once again, please read How They Met for full information on my character. Please read and review, thanks! _

Dozen Roses

I groaned as I opened the door to my apartment. I threw my keys down on the kitchen table and flopped down on the couch. I rubbed my paws over my eyes and sighed. I needed some sleep but I didn't have enough time to get some. I worked at my younger brothers' restaurant as head of the music entertainment as a side job from thieving and hadn't had a day off in two weeks. I worked two shifts, a night and daytime shift and only had a few hours between each shift to relax. I had to go back to work at eight this evening which only gave me two hours to take a shower, eat, and get about thirty minutes of sleep.

I was tired of working so many hours but it paid the bills. Thieving was a good source of income but I couldn't find in any decent jobs to pull lately. I got up off the couch after thinking for a few minutes and decided to take a shower. I strolled through the living room and into the kitchen before entering the bathroom. I flicked the light on and turned the glass knobs to the shower. I let the water get hot before I stepped out of my clothes and into the shower. I let the hot water run over my fur and enjoyed my shower. I stepped out after about thirty minutes and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my head and wrapped my thick, fluffy robe around my body.

I tied the sash around my waist and walked to the living room. When I passed the kitchen table, something caught my eye. Perched next to my keys was a single red rose. I picked up the rose, avoiding the thorns, and looked at it. I smiled and looked at the table again and saw a very familiar calling card. It was blue and white and was in the shape of a raccoon face. It was indeed the signature Sly Cooper calling card. I opened the card and read the hand written message inside.

_I noticed you had a hard day today and thought that I would give you something to cheer you up. So here are a dozen roses. However, I thought it would be more fun for you to find them. _

_- Sly C._

I placed the rose and card back on the table and finished my journey to the living room. I picked up the remote to turn on the TV when I realized there was another rose attached to the remote. I picked the flower off of the controller and pointed it to the television. I smiled when I saw the third rose attached to the screen. I clicked the power button on the controller and strolled to the TV and detached the flower from the screen.

I placed the two roses with the one on the table and walked into my bathroom so I could dry my hair. After ten minutes of drying my hair, I walked into my bedroom to change into my work clothes. I noticed the fourth rose resting on my pillow. I sat on the bed and picked up the flower.

"Sometimes I wonder how he does it." I mumbled softly. I stood again and walked to my closet. I opened it as I searched for something to wear.

I passed by shirt after shirt until one in particular caught my eye. Sly had attached the fifth flower on my work shirt. I removed the shirt from the closet and detached the flower and placed it next to the one on my pillow. I changed into my work outfit when my stomach rumbled. I grabbed the two flowers gently and walked into the kitchen. I placed the two with the other three and opened the fridge to search for something to eat.

I smiled when I saw that the sixth rose resting on the top shelf of the refrigerator. I eventually settled on a small salad and fruit. I ate quickly and found time to fold a load of laundry before having to leave. I walked into the laundry room, filled the basket with clothes from the dryer, and took the laundry hamper into the living room. I sat on the couch and started folding. I grabbed a towel from the top and folded it. When I went to grab another one, I saw the seventh rose lying on the clothes.

I placed it on the coffee table and finished folding the clothes. After the clothes were folded and were replaced in the hamper, I placed the rose on the table with the other six. I carried the hamper into my room and realized that I had overlooked one rose. I found it resting on my desk by the window. I picked it up and inhaled the fresh scent of the flower. I carried it into the kitchen and placed it with the others.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet to fix myself a glass of water. I noticed the ninth flower in the sink and I placed it on the counter. I fixed myself the water the put the rose with the others on the kitchen table. I looked at the clock and figured I needed to get going. I turned off the kitchen light and walked into the living room to turn off the TV. I walked to my sliding glass door so I could pull the drapes closed, since I knew I would be home late, when I saw the tenth rose attached to the glass.

I smiled, closed the drapes, and placed the rose with the others. I quickly filled a vase with water and placed the ten roses in the water. I grabbed my keys from the table and walked to the door. I removed the eleventh rose from the door and placed it in the water. I decided I would look for the last rose when I came back. I opened the door and jumped when I saw Sly leaning against the door frame with a toothy smile plastered on his face and the final rose in his paw.

"I was wondering where you were going to put that." I said with a chuckle.

"Well I wanted to make sure you found this one and that it was delivered in a special way." He said with a wink.

"A 'special way'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded as he handed me the final rose.

"And what is your special way?" he stood up fully and flashed me another smile.

My eyes went wide when I felt his lips press against mine. My eyes closed and wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist. Our breathing was simultaneous and we stood there for a few more seconds until our lips parted. He nudged his nose against mine before escaping down the hallway as my neighbors door opened. I quickly went inside and added the twelfth and final rose to the vase along with the calling card at its base and again wondered how he did it.


End file.
